Candyverse (Trick or Treat)
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Sweet tooth Fox is back! With even more craziness considering it's Halloween. Wolf and him decide to stay in the house for a relaxing night. Wolf find's quite a challenge when handing out candy, he keeps finding himself to refill the bowl, since a certain someone keeps on eating them for the last few days. Wolf x Fox, Yaoi, one shot, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Trick or Treat?

* * *

It was the day of Halloween and everyone was excited. The impatient kids would either try on their costumes or quickly go to a nearby supermarket to buy one. The ever smiling adults would check on the decorations they surround their houses to see if they missed out on anything.

A certain canis stood outside his house and looked at his work. "This is just perfect." He said as he dug his hands into his pockets. He turned around and looked at the neighboring houses. They all had their own unique decorations dedicated to Halloween. "Hey Wolf! How are things on the outside?" The lupine turned around and looked up to see his mate at the windows of their rooms

"Just fine Fox! How about inside? Did you do it?" Wolf called back. Fox smiled at his neat little work in every room. "It's lookin' great." The vulpine said. The older male shook his head and said. "That's not what I'm talking about, you crazy candy maniac! Did you eat from the candy bowl again?"

Fox was silent as he rolled his eyes left and right to avoid answering. "No?" Fox tried but Wolf groaned at the obvious. He walked into the house and into the kitchen to find the bowl of candy half gone.

The canis groaned even more as Fox made his way into the room. "You just couldn't help yourself. Could you?" Wolf gave a sigh as Fox scratched his neck while shaking his head slightly. The older male looked up at the ceiling and smiled as he held his hands together behind his back.

The vulpine raised an eyebrow at the canis' behavior. "I knew that this would happen, so I took the liberty to buy another bunch of candy that filled up to 2 bowls." Wolf claimed as he looked down to Fox's frozen expression.

Fox zoned out but heard Wolf when the word 'bunch of candy' and '2 bowls' left his muzzle. Silence roamed the air as Wolf looked to Fox from side to side.

Absolutely no reaction was given when Wolf shook him on the shoulders. "Hey, are yo- WHOA!" The older male began in worry but a sudden pounce from the red fox surprised him.

Fox looked up at him with eyes that crazily zoomed in and out as he demanded. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!" With each question louder than the last, Wolf stepped back as Fox's persistence pushed him back and found himself pinned to the wall.

Fox continued to demand but Wolf quickly silenced the yapping mouth with a kiss. He parted away and held the younger male by the shoulders. "Just calm down." He repeated over and over next to Fox's ear. The red fox took a deep breath and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

Wolf gave a sigh of relief and released the vulpine. Big mistake...

As soon as Fox had space to step back he once again demanded even louder than ever. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!" Wolf slapped his palm into his own face and groaned in annoyance. "Crapbasket." He moaned to himself.

* * *

After god knows how long for Fox to finally calm down from his sugar crazing state, it was time for the kids to come out and start the hunting for CANDY! *Ding dong* the kids rang the bell and a large canis answered the door. "Trick or treat?!" The group of kids called out with enthusiasm.

Wolf laughed and invited them all in. The kids walked into the living room as Wolf went to the kitchen for the bowl of candy. "Paws off the candy Fox." Wolf said as Fox quickly stepped away and turned around. Wolf sighed and quickly took the candy out to the kids.

Fox turned around to see the coast is clear. He then continued his search for the bowls of candy Wolf spoke of. Nothing could stop him and his sugar crazed mind. Hours hand passed by as Wolf continued to invite wild little kids in and hand them candy after joke while Fox scurried around the house for his own hunt.

"What are you doing?" Wolf asked as Fox pulled his head out of the storage closet. "Um, nothing." Fox smiled. The lupine raised an eyebrow. "Well what ever your doing I suggest you hurry it up 'cause the movie's about to start." The older male shrugged this shoulders before walking back down the stairs. "Ok I'll just be done in a sec." Fox said before stepping out the closet and close the door. "He groaned in annoyance as the candy wasn't in there either.

He moped down the steps and entered the living room. Wolf sat on the couch and fast forward through the trailers from the CD they bought. Fox flopped onto the couch with his head on Wolf's lap. The older male winced before looking down at the vulpine on his lap.

Before he could ask anything the vulpine said through the fabric of Wolf's jeans. "Don't. Wanna. Talk about it." Wolf shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the TV. The movie began and Fox shifted his head to face the screen.

Wolf laid his hand on the red fox's back and the other on the arm rest. A few minutes in and Fox sat up before leaning onto Wolf's shoulder. The older canine smiled as he held the other's paw.

"I haven't heard the doorbell ring for a while. Do you think that you've gotten to all the kids around the neighborhood?" Fox wondered as the end credits rolled. Wolf stretched his arms and answered. "I stuck a piece of paper on the door saying 'out of candy.' Didn't actually think that the kids would trust it."

"So is the candy all gone?" Fox asked before yawning. Wolf reached to his side and showed the vulpine an empty clean bowl. "Every last one of it." He claimed. Fox nodded as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You wanna know something?" Wolf asked as he switched the CD player off. "Hm?" Fox hummed as he shifted closer to the canis. The older male looked down to the vulpine with a smirk. "What?" Fox asked.

"I lied." Wolf said as his smirk grew with each passing moment. "What?" Fox mumbled as he felt his eye twitch in disbelief. "They candy was a lie." Wolf snickered at Fox's reaction to the realization of his prank. Fox clenched his fists and began to lightly punch the older male's chest.

Wolf laughed as the red fox started it whine at him. The canis smiled apologetically as he embraced the vulpine. Fox stopped beating his fists against the officer and pouted.

Wolf's grip grew tighter as he kissed the younger male's forehead. Fox laid his head against his chest and grumbled quietly. The canis nuzzled at Fox's head as he huffed childishly. Fox closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth in the lupine's arms. "I'm done with my trick. Now it's time for the treat." Wolf happily whispered.

Fox leaned away and looked at his mate. Wolf caressed the vulpine's face and dove in for a kiss. Their sweet kisses were quick but passionate each time as they both caressed each other tenderly.

They parted and smiled at each other with warmth. "Did you ate an ice pop? You're tongue tastes so sweet." Fox stroked his paw through the canis' fur.

Wolf pecked him on the cheek and grinned. "You're not the only one in this house who likes to eat sweet things. I occasionally do have some but I don't have a crazy sweet tooth like you." He admitted as he rubbed his thumb gently across the red fox's cheek. Their faces drew closer and closer as they admired each other through their loving gazes.

*Ding dong* "Trick or treat?!" The door bell and the kids who called out interrupted their moment. They parted away and sat in silence before chuckling to themselves as they heard the groans of disappointed children from the sign the canis posted.

"Well I guess I should get dinner started. What are you feeling for tonight?" Fox got up and smiled at the grinning canine. "You." The older male teased. "Wolf~" The red fox whined before making his way to the kitchen.

The lupine also got up and followed. He wrapped his arms around the vulpine and sat his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you." Wolf said in a loving tone. "I love you too." Fox replied and nuzzled into the canis. The vulpine turned his head and caught the lupine's kiss.


End file.
